A Maka x Soul story
by MehKitty
Summary: Modern AU. My first fan fiction, Soul moves too a new school where he meets the adorkable Maka. They both help each other get over their dark pasts. What will happen between them? Rated T for swearing, only fluff! Also, reviews make me happy! Enjoy my story!
1. Chapter 1: No one noticed Maka

**So this is my first fan fiction, sorry if it sucks! Rate and review please! But I hope you enjoy it, the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Enjoy~~**

 **CHAPTER 1.**

No one noticed Maka. She was like a ghost, just wandering about. Her face was plain, she was Fairly pretty but she was so quiet, no one -as I said before- noticed her. She had golden blonde hair that was tied into bunches that framed her face perfectly. She was a geek, into all those fandoms and stuff and there was...nothing really about her that stood out. As she walked into school on her first day Of the autumn term, she took mental notes on everything and everyone.

 _Ox wasn't wearing that last year, anything to do with the girl he's been hanging out with? I swear the schools door has moved slightly to the right. Was Jaquelines hair always like that? No, it wasn't._

As she walked into school, she headed for her locker. Her tardis backpack was packed to the brim with workbooks, jotters and manga. She was suddenly pushed to the ground and the contents of her backpack was strewn across the floor, the person who had knocked her over turned round and with an evil glare said, "hey, watch it. Loser!" and walked on with out a second glance. Maka sighed and began to try and gather her stuff when a low, deep, dark voice said something, "hey, do...do you want a hand?" Maka looked up in surprise. A fairly tall boy with crimson eyes and snow white hair was looking down at her in concern, "well?" He said impatiently "I don't have all morning" Maka could only stare, "um...yeah, that would be great thanks" Maka said smiling.

The boy held out his hand and she took it, blushing slightly as he pulled her onto her feet. Maka opened her bag and started putting her jotters and workbooks back in it, while the boy gathered her mangas which were placed all over the busy corridor. He was staring at one in particular.

"Black butler?" He questioned. Maka blushed harder.

"Umm...yeah" she laughed sheepishly "I'm into all that stuff, British guys are so cute" and hastily put the rest in her bag. The boy was wearing a black and yellow hoodie and jeans, he suited it. Maka brushed herself down and slung her bag onto her back. Soul smiled showing of his razor sharp teeth which made Maka jump slightly in surprise.

"Well, thank you for that...uh..."

"Soul. My-my names Soul Evans"

"Oh right, well thank you Soul, is there anything I can do for you?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "well, actually I'm new here so...I'm kinda lost...do you mind showing me to my classes?"

"Oh sure!" Maka smiled looking at his timetable "well, it's good we've got the same class next! Oh I'm sorry, I'm Maka, Maka Albarn"

"Okay, Maka lets get going or we'll be late"

"Sure!" And they both walked down the hallway together.

We walked down the corridors in silence then Soul spoke.

"Why did no one help you?" He said quietly

Maka just stared at the floor"Because no one really likes me" She said matter of factly

"But...why? I've just met you and you seem really nice"

"I don't know really, I'm just not the type of person people want to be friends with, I guess..."

 **-Thanks for reading, new chapter coming tomorrow! Bai bai~**


	2. Chapter 2: Black Star VS Soul!

**Hello, Hello! I'm back! Sorry this is kinda late, I was busy. Well, it's up now. I don't own soul eater, blah, blah, blah. Rate and review please, constrictive criticism is welcomed! Sorry if this sucks. Okay, bai bai -MehKitty.**

Our first class was science with Professor Stein we walked in and were assigned partners.

"Tsubaki and Black Star. Liz and Kid. Patty and Crona. Ox and Kim and finally Maka and Soul. Okay everyone take a seat, today we're learning about...dissection!" I took a seat next to Soul and took out a workbook, but Soul didn't.

"Don't you have a workbook?" I asked, Soul turned to me and he looked pretty surprised

"Uh...yeah I do but I forgot it" he said and smirked

"You can borrow mines if you want, just for today?"

"Sure, thank you, bookworm" I blushed at my new nickname.

Class ended and I showed Soul the way to English and I went to maths. The class was a drag, I couldn't get Soul out of my head no matter how hard I tried, there was just...something about him that was...odd, wonderful, interesting. When class finally ended I heard some commotion, a couple of girls ran past me.

" _Hey why are we walking so fast?"_

 _"Didn't you hear? There's a fight! Just outside the school!"_

 _"Who's fighting?"_

 _"Black star and that...weird new kid, let's go!"_

 _Oh crap,_ I thought and ran to the front of the school.

There was a gigantic circle of people crowding round something. Presumably Black Star and Soul, I ran to the crowd and pushed myself to the front and...yep, there they were. Blood was splattered down Souls face and onto his jumper, Black Star was the same, face bruised and bloody. Black Star threw a punch that knocked a Soul backwards. Black Star stood above him and put his door on Souls chest. Soul struggled to get up but couldn't, he lay in defeat.

"Haha! I beat you, horror movie freak!"

"Shut up, tiny!"

"What's up with you anyway? You look like a failed experiment!"

"Yeah? You're not tall enough to to be a god, hell, you can't even punch straight!"

"Well, I sure hope you learned a lesson" he kicked Soul.

"Not" **_kick_** "to" **_kick_** "mess" **_kick_** "with" **_kick_** "your God!"

Black Star pulled Soul onto his feet and raised his fist for the finishing punch.

"Stop!" I screamed, running into the battlefield. Black Stars fist came down and hit me in the face, blood spurted everywhere. The crowd stopped cheering and a deathly silence lingered in the air. I realised there was a big gash on my cheek. I guess Black Star really is that strong.I took the punch for Soul. Why did I do that. I had only met him a few hours ago.

"Stop!" Someone else shouted

"Yeah, that girl was helping the new kid"

"Black Star punched a girl!" Someone ran out as well and held Black Star back by his arms. I helped Soul up and he looked at me with his swollen face. Sid-sensei ran out and grabbed Black Star and Soul.

"Both of you, come with me right now." And he dragged them inside.

I waited outside the principles office eagerly waiting for Soul. I had visited the nurse for the wound on my face from Black Stars punch and she said it wasn't too bad, she put a large plaster on it and told me it would heal in a few days. I was told to take the rest of the day off and was awarded 30 house points for intervening before they both got killed. Soul and Black Star both came out of the office, glared at each other then walked down separate corridors.

"Soul! Hey! Wait!" I called after him and ran to catch him. He turned around, his face still slightly swollen with dried blood on it.

"Oh...hi bookworm, why are you here?" he said

"I was waiting for you!" I said, trying not to sound annoyed

"Oh, well. Thanks! So-" he started but I'd had enough.

"Why did you do that Soul? You could have got seriously hurt!"

He smirked at me, "it so sounds like you almost care, bookworm"

I blushed again. "I don't care, I've only just met you. But seriously, why?"

"He was yelling at everyone about being their 'God' so I told him to shut up or I'd make him. He asked for a fight so I fought, just to shut him up. It kinda worked. We're both excluded for the week"

"Oh Soul..." He turned to me and noticed the large plaster on my face, he winced.

"Did...did that hurt?"

"Huh?...this? Not really" I smiled. _Liar, it hurt like hell, it still does!_

Soul looked at me, unconvinced.

"I know it was stupid" he continued "but...it really bothering everyone and no one said anything"

"I'm just glad you're okay" what the heck was that? You just told him you didn't care! You idiot! I blushed and Soul looked at me oddly "eh! Not-not like that it's-"

He laughed "it's okay, hey I'm going home to get cleaned up...do you want to come over?"

I realised we were at the entrance to the school, my dad wouldn't notice -or care- so why not?

"Sure! Lead the way!"

I led her back to my house. Maka looked so shocked when she saw my it.

"Wow...it...its huge!"

"Yeah..." I said, trying to sound modest "heh...its not much, really"

"Are you kidding!?" Her pretty green eyes sparkled "it's like ten times the size of my tiny apartment!"

"Well, let's go in" I said trying to change the subject, we walked up the long gravely path leading to the front door. The hedges on either side of us were trimmed neatly, not a single leaf was out of place. I held the door for Maka and let her go into my house first, like a true gentleman. My mother was in the kitchen.

"Mom?" I said quietly as we walked in, my mother turned to us.

"Soul what are yo-" _**oh shit**_ "SOUL EATER EVANS WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO YOU?"

She yelled, Maka flinched as every word was pronounced.

"Eh...mom? I got in a fight. Okay!? I'm so sorry"

"Soul...what did your father tell you?" She said softly, but every word burned like acid.

 _Oh no...she pulled the 'dad card'_

"Not...to get into fights..."

"Good heavens...what am I going to do with you?" She sighed.

Souls mom had long brown hair and red eyes, just like Souls. She placed one hand on the kitchen counter and placed another on her forehead, massaging it. I stood there like an awkward turtle, just being silent.

"Em...mom? This is my new friend Maka" Soul said pointing to me.

"Hmm, oh hi Maka! H- SOUL!" She said, then shouted. His mom pointed to the plaster on my face

"You didn't get her involved in your fight, did you?"

Soul sweat dropped "well, not exactly..."

"WHAT?!"

Soul held his hands up "she stopped the fight for me, and the guy I was punching hit her instead!"

His mom looked at me and I jumped, "is this true?"

"Uh...yeah...I wanted to stop the fight and I didn't know he would hit me" I smiled apologetically.

His mom looked less terrifying and she went over to the kitchen sink, brought out a cloth and a first-aid kit,

"Soul, go see your father." She said in annoyed tone "and Maka, let me get you cleaned up, it's the least I could do for you stopping the fight for Soul" she smiled at me, she was really pretty. She cleaned my face with anti-bacterial mix and put a new, less blood covered plaster on my wound.

"There we go!" She said "good as new! Oh, I'm Jane by the way. Souls mom"

"Oh, hi! And thank you for tending to my cut" I said quietly

"It's okay, Souls not had many friends so...its good he's met you, Souls talking to his father at the moment so you should wait in his room, go up the stairs and it's the first on the left"

"Oh okay, thank you!" And I walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs and to the left into Souls room.

"Woah!"

Souls room was colossal and everything was either red, black or white. He had a big four post bed with red and black checked duvet and pillows. The carpet was red and in the middle of the room stood a large grand piano, a deep black-blue colour contrasted with pure white keys. There was a messy desk and computer chair, next to it was a massive closet. On the white and black walls there were shelves, chock full of sheet music and books on different instruments. I wandered around the room, taking it all in. I had only met him today, but it was all clearly Soul.

"Huh? What are you doing in my brothers room?" A man spoke, it wasn't Soul. I turned around a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes holding a violin stood in the door way, looking at me oddly.

"Oh...sorry, I'm Maka and I'm friends with Soul" I said with a smile.

He just stared then started laughing uncontrollably, "oh lord! My brother...has a...friend!?" He said between bursts of laughter "ha...oh dear...and you're so pretty! I don't know why you would choose someone like Soul!"

He was so annoying. I was just about to yell at him and maybe Maka-chop him when Soul appeared.

"Go away, Wes" he said, voice like acid.

"What?" Wes whined "I was just saying hello to your...friend"

Soul glared at him "go."

Wes glared back "fine. Goodbye...Maka" and he walked across the large hallway and entered a room. Soul slammed the door, sighing. He leaned back and slid to the floor.

"Uh...thanks Soul" I said

He looked up, "huh? For what?"

I blushed again, "for...getting your brother to go away...I was getting uncomfortable"

He smiled and I saw his jagged teeth, like claws, "Wes can do that to you, I don't know why but something about him has always been creepy, so your welcome"

I smiled and walked around again, admiring everything.

"You can sit down if you want" Soul said, so I went and sat in the bed trying not to crease the perfectly smoothed covers. There was something odd about Soul, his cool and caring attitude had gone it had been replaced with a solitary and alone attitude, something was wrong.

"S-Soul?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You seem down"

He sighed "yeah, I'm fine"

I frowned "you can tell me, I know you've only known me for a day but...you can tell me if you want"

He smiled, sadly this time, "it's just...*sigh* my dad yelled at me, again. He expects me to be perfect, just like Wes. Maka, my parents are both musicians and when they had a kid they wanted the kid to be one as well, so they had Wes and he is a genius, plays violin, viola, cello and bass. Then they had me, I like playing but I don't love music like they do. I just feel like...if I wasn't there...it wouldn't make a difference. You know? The only one in my family I can say I truly love is my mother"

I just sit on the bed, listening to his problems.

"She's the only one who doesn't want me to be 'perfect' she just wants me to live a normal life, get good grades and find someone. She doesn't care about the music."

He looked up, and smiled again. I felt good, I had helped him feel better.

"So what's your family like? I bet it can't be worse than mines"

My smile faltered, and I started fidgeting with my hands, I had tried to avoid this.

"You don't have to tell me...if you don't want to..." He said softly

"No, it's okay, I may as well. So my parents got together pretty young, they were both 18 when I was born. Anyway, when I was older my dad started messing around with other women. My parents would fight every night and they would hardly talk to each other. Eventually my mom asked for a divorce, I've always admired her for that. Just before she left, I grabbed a suitcase and filled it with a few items of clothing, a toy and books and begged her to take me with her. She told me to go to my room and get a few more things so I did...but by the time I came out of my room...my mom had left without me and my dad was sitting on the couch crying. I've hated him ever since and my mom has been taking a trip round the world, she sends me postcards now and then but...I doubt she really cares about me"

I just stared down at my lap while the memories of that day flooded back to me and I only snapped out of my trance because I noticed a tear falling down my cheek. I guess it hurts me more than I realise. Soul got up and sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulder, I turned to him. His aura was calming, the tears stopped almost immediately and I leant into his shoulder. I know I had only met him but I felt at peace, comforted around him.

"Hey, why did you ask me that? I've only just met you"

He smirked "well, bookworm. If we're going to be partners we should get to know each other better"

 **Again, rate and review, sorry if it sucks. Update, hopefully tomorrow. Bai!**


	3. Chapter 3: What am I feeling?

**Hello! I'm back and uploading this earlier than usual, yay! Anyway I hope you like this addition to my story, review please! Enjoy! ~~**

I walked home, alone. I had a good time at Souls, he was very nice and I can't believe we're partners. I walked to my small apartment and marvelled how small it was and how big it used to look. I walked into the kitchen, Papa wasn't home, probably out wooing some poor woman. I went into my room and closed the door. I pulled out a new book I had been dying to read, the new 'how to train your dragon' book. As I was engulfed in the adventures and horrors of Hiccup, Fishlegs and Camikazi, I couldn't help think of Soul and how...how lovely he was. Although I pretended I wasn't there, I longed for a relationship like the ones in my many romance novels. A guy falls for a girl and they start dating, suddenly something threatens to tear them apart but they stick together. And it usually ends with a kiss. I felt hot just thinking of Soul, my brain couldn't function, my breathing was faster, my speech stuttery. Just forget him, he's just a friend! I thought and allowed myself to be engulfed in my book once more.

School the next day was boring. It seemed to last forever, and it didn't help that I didn't get any sleep. Papa came back at midnight, drunk. He practically woke up the whole neighbourhood before passing out on the couch, mumbling something in his sleep about 'my dearest Maka' or 'my angel'. It sickens me. Last period we had science, and Stein handed us all homework. Great! I thought because (A) I love homework and (B) now I had a proper excuse to go see Soul after school. I've a very good memory and practically ran all the way to his house, I composed myself and walked smartly up the driveway and knocked on his door. His mom answered.

"Oh hey, Maka! What can I do for you?"

"Uh hi! I just came to give Soul some homework, we got it today"

"Oh thank you, that's so nice!" She smiled

"Can you please also tell him that if he needs help, my numbers written on the back of the sheet. So tell him to text me if he needs help" _what a cunning plan, Maka! You're a genius!_

"Oh okay, thank you again, Maka"

"Goodbye!"

And I ran giggling like a small child all the way home.

I was doing Wes' chores as my punishment when my mom called me.

"Soul!~ you've got homework!" _Great! Just what I needed._

"Okay mom, thanks"

She walked into the room I was in, Wes' room, polishing his Cello.

She winked at me, "Maka came over to give you this" she handed a sheet of paper and I noted it was basic biology. _Easy!_

"She also added something to the back, but you'd better get on with your chores first" she winked again and went back downstairs. _Huh?_ I flipped the paper over and in the corner was written:

 _ **Hey Soul, schools been boring without you. Stein gave us this, it's due for next Thursday. If you get stuck text me 000-153-789-09**_

 _ **Maka**_ _ **^_^**_

I snorted a bit, Maka was too nice. A smile spread across my face, it was the first time I had genuinely smiled in a long time. _Well, I guess this homework isn't easy at all. I'd better text her._ And with that, I made sure I finished my chores early.

I spent the whole afternoon contemplating whether my (rather dare devilish) idea of giving Soul my number was a good idea. I couldn't even watch Sherlock! Calm down, Maka it'll be fine! So I had a hot bath to relax, I was in there for about an hour and when I got out I dried and brushed out my hair and got into my fluffy pyjamas. I was settling down reading manga when my phone went.

 _ **000-239-764-11:**_

 _ **Hey Maka, it's Soul :)**_

I gasped and immediately added his number to my -empty- contacts.

 _ **Oh hey Soul, are you stuck on the science homework? I haven't done it yet but if you're doing it, we can do it together.**_

A few minutes later, I got a reply

 ** _Nah, I'm not stuck, I haven't even looked at it yet. I just wanted to talk to you_**

My breath hitched in my throat causing me to choke, I spluttered spit all over my bed and I jerked forward, why are you acting like this? You just met him! You barely know him.

 ** _Oh okay then :) I'm glad_**

It was true that I had known him for barely two days but it felt like a lifetime.

 ** _So what're you up to?_**

 _Just fantasising about you...Shut up, Maka._

 ** _Nothing much, you?_**

 ** _Same here, I just finished my chores...bleh_**

 _ **Aww poor you!**_

 _ **I know! ;)**_

I felt myself smiling every time I sent a text, maybe I was getting a small crush on Soul but it wouldn't come to much, we continued our conversation into the night.

The week went faster than I had thought, I woke up at seven and made breakfast for my parents, Wes and I. Then I cleaned the living room and my room then hoovered the hall way. Sometimes if my mom was in a good mood she would tell me to skip a room and move onto the next one, and she would clan the one I had meant to be cleaning. Then after a quick lunch, I clean Wes' room thoroughly. That takes me about the whole day, the only good thing about this is that usually after I clean, Maka always drops something off. Sometimes it's homework, other times it's notes written in code and most of the time it's stuff she's baked. And boy do they taste good. After I clean Wes' room I have to practise piano for two hours, then I get tea and talk to Maka for the rest of the night.

Maka was so funny -and adorably shy- and we seemed just to get on well with each other. I had never really had...friends...before but I got closer to Maka and I began to feel...loved. She was much nicer than the people my parents had tried to make me friends with. And before long I began to have Makas name on my mind...maybe a bit more than I should have. Every cunning reply I got from Maka made my heart pound and I wondered if she felt the same way, but I didn't think she would. It was about eleven on Friday night and my father had just announced that my punishment had finished, much to Wes' dismay. My phone beeped with a text from Maka, my head started to race.

 ** _Maka:_**

 ** _Hey soul! I'm so sorry this is late and you're probably sleeping but oh well. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at Death Park tomorrow? Around eleven?_**

My heart beat sped up considerably, she wanted to meet me? It must be Christmas. You're getting a crush on her, Soul~ I thought. Maybe I was. This is so uncool.

 ** _Hey, I'm not sleeping lol and I'd love too, I'll see you then :)_**

My breathing was faster than normal and typing every letter made my brain spin. Was this...love? I don't know what I'm feeling.

 _ **Well, that's good! I'd hate to wake you up, I know how grumpy you can get ;) and great see you tomorrow bye! x**_

My eyes popped out of their sockets. Did...did she send a kiss? I expected another text saying that the 'x' was a mistake but it never came. I fell asleep with a massive smile on my face and my phone clenched in my right hand.

I woke up at 10:30 and pulled the covers over my head, trying to get back to sleep. Yo, idiot. You've got half an hour. Remember? You're meeting Maka? I sat up in bed like a flash. Crap...I quickly got dressed and brushed out my white hair. I ran down stairs and found my mom and Wes sitting in the kitchen.

"Oh" Wes said flatly "so you aren't dead. Shame."

I glared at him and grabbed a brioche and started eating it hastily.

"Come on Wes, stop that" mom said "what are you in a rush for, Soul?"

I grabbed milk and a glass and drank.

"I'm meeting Maka at the park in..." I checked my watch "ten minutes" I grabbed money and my phone and ran out the door.

"Bye mom!~" and I sprinted all the way there.

 **Well, thanks for reading. I'm feeling generous so maybe, a new chapter up Tonight. Review please so I can get better. I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry if it sucked.**

 **-MehKitty ^_−**


	4. Chapter 4: Makas second home

**Hello! Hello! It's me again, this chapter will probably be a bit shorter than the rest but oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter :3 sorry if it sucked!**

I saw Maka sitting on a bench in the middle of the park, looking around eagerly, probably for me. I sneaked up behind her and put my hands over her eyes and was immediately thrown back by her elbow making contact with my stomach. I doubled over, groaning in agony.

"What the hell, Soul!?" She squeaked

"What the hell...Maka!?" I gasped

She walked over to me and out her hand on my shoulder,

"Don't do that again, okay!?"

I looked at her, the pain was easing now, "d'ya think I'm going to try that again?!"

She smirked, "Probably not" I stood up fully and noticed she was wearing a black shirt with 'high functioning sociopath' written on it and a navy skirt. She grabbed my hand.

"Come on, I want to show you something" and she dragged me into a nearby woods.

We went down a small path and turned left about half way down it.

"Maka, there's no path here, where are we going?"

She stopped and turned to me, still holding my hand, and used her foot to move some of the plants and grown under them was a thin stone path.

"There is a path, you just have to look" and she continued walking. We walked for what seemed like ages, I didn't take in the scenery - I just stared at the back of Makas head admiring her. We then reached a clearing, a giant tree sat in the middle of it,

"We're here!" Maka said cheerfully "welcome to my second home!" I took in the sights, the air was so clear, the grass so green. Maka climbed up a few branches until she reached a thick one and she lay down on it, her hair pouring down like a golden waterfall.

"You can come up if you want!" She shouted down to me, and I took the same route she did up.

"So...this is your second home?" I asked

"Yup" she replied "I keep lots of stuff here and no one'll ever find it!" She sat up and pulled back a bit of bark from the trunk of the tree which revealed a small hole filled with diaries and other books and a box.

"What's in the box?" I asked, curious

She turned and pulled the box out, "it's filled with postcards from mama" she took one out and smiled at it fondly, "she's been all over the world, Japan, China, America...everywhere!" She put the box back and covered the hole with the bark. We just sat staring at the woods around us, I felt comforted by her presence. My hand suddenly felt odd, I realised that she had put hers over mine, I wrapped my fingers around hers and we sat. Sitting on a branch that could only just support our weight, holding hands.

We spent the rest of the day in that cleared area, just chatting. Just teasing each other, I would make a joke about her chest and she would nearly push me out of the tree. It was the most fun I've had in ages. We held hands almost the whole time. My big hands easily gripped onto her petite ones our long fingers entwined, it wasn't awkward or weird, it was...nice. Suddenly my phone rang and I answered it, it was my mom.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Hey...Soul. You've to come home now"

There was something off about her, something was wrong.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

There was a pause "nothing, really I'm fine. Just come home now, okay? Say hi to Maka for me!" And she hung up.

Maka stared at me,

"Is everything okay, Soul?" He hand gripped mines hard.

"Yeah, don't worry, I've just to go home now, I'll see you on Monday!"

She smiled, "okay, I'm just going to stay here for a bit longer, see you!"

I let go of her hand and my hand suddenly felt empty and cold. I climbed down and waved to her from the opening, she waved back. And I started on the long journey home.

I walked into my big house and noticed my parents in the kitchen, my dad never usually came out of his study for anything. I casually walked into the kitchen, mom was standing next to father her head hung. Eyes...red and puffy...she had been crying?...

"Hey, what's going on?"

It was my father who spoke, "Solomon. I have heard from Wesley that you are seeing a poor girl outside of my vision, is this correct."

 _That bastard._ "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

Father glared at me "yes. You are of a higher class than...those people. You are to marry a rich girl with a rich family and you are not to socialise with any other person other than a person with noble blood. Is this understood?"

I clenched my fists. "I understand but I'm not going to stop seeing Maka, besides! We aren't even dating. We're friends! And I will marry whoever I want to!"

"This...Maka? Does she have noble blood?"

"No" I growled

"Well then, you will not see or speak to her again!"

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from saying something horrible, all I did was storm out. I was at the doorway when my father called me back.

"Solomon. I have a meeting arranged with Lady Elisabeth Cunningham, your future wife. Whether you like it or not."

I ran up to my room and locked the door.

I sat up in my tree and watched Soul disappear. After I was sure that he had gone, I sighed to myself, clutching the hand that he had been holding all day to my chest. But it didn't feel the way it did before, my hand felt empty, my heart felt empty without him there. After about an hour of think of Soul, I decided to head home, I couldn't wait for Monday!

 ***gasp* what will Soul do?! Lol, sorry if this chapter is awful, it didn't seem like my best work. But anyway, I'll be introducing the other Soul Eater characters pretty soon and a new chapter will be up either tomorrow or the next again day as I have to finish writing it and stuffs so. Thank you for reading, review please and I'll se you next time.**

 **bai bai!**

 **-MehKitty 「…「**


	5. Chapter 5: Why?

**Hello! I'm back! I just want to say thank you for over a hundered views! Aaaah!~ you guys have no idea how happy I am! This may not seem like a big thing but it is to me since my stuff is crap and no one notices it. So again thank you and enjoy the story!**

Monday came but I didn't see Soul. He wasn't in class, he wasn't fighting, he wasn't there. I texted him.

 _ **Where the hell are you?!**_

The response I got was less than satisfactory

 _ **None of your business, tiny tits.**_

They aren't that small are they?...his words shot me in the heart. B-but why? I've been made fun of before...why did this hurt so much. Why!?

 _ **Fine.**_

Why was he acting like this. What had happened? I put my phone away and made a mental note to Maka-Chop him next time I see him. Why are you feeling this way? It shouldn't bother you. But...but it does. I clutched my heart and headed to class, in a foul mood.

* * *

I was up the Main Street in a small coffee shop, trying to calm myself down and clear my head. I couldn't face Maka, not today, not after what my father had said. I liked her too much and it-it would crush me to tell her I was getting 'engaged' I sighed. My phone went, it was Maka. Jesus...

 _ **Where the hell are you?!**_

What!? Why does she care? She shouldn't sound so bossy. Ugh. Doesn't she know how I feel right now, I want to be left alone.

 _ **None of your business, tiny tits.**_

I instantly regretted sending that message. Why did I send it? I gripped my mug tighter.

 _ **Fine.**_

It was only a text she sent, but I could see her face clearly. Hurt. Broken. By...me. I drank the rest of my coffee and decided to go to school, just to see Maka. It was nearly lunch anyway. I hope I didn't upset her too much. Upsetting girls is so uncool.

I was sitting, alone, at lunch. Eating a cheese roll even though I wasn't hungry. I never was, yet I forced myself too. Why? I was staring into space when a familiar figure approached me. Soul. He was frowning. I was so glad he was here, but i was still annoyed.

"Oi, Maka"

I stayed silent, ignoring him.

"Oi! Maka!"

I turned to him and scrunched my nose up.

"Oh, I see you finally turned up"

He turned silent for a moment, this only annoyed me more.

"I...had stuff to attend to"

"Uh huh. Yeah, okay"

"Maka, what's wrong?" I turned away from him, he sat down next to me.

"Maka!? Tell me?"

"What was with that text earlier, I was only asking where you were!? And you took my head off, what's with you!?" I snapped. _What have you done now, Maka? You've screwed up. Big time._

I put my hand over my mouth and looked down avoiding Souls shocked face.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Soul..." I said meekly

He placed his hand on my shoulder "it's fine, it was uncool of me to not tell you where I was. Can you meet me at four, at your second home...I want to talk to you" he smiled warmly and left the cafeteria. I know he meant it, saying sorry. But I still felt like crap. It was then I realised...I...I...loved him. But he wouldnt probably feel the same way.

* * *

School ended and I went to Makas second home. I sat on our usual branch and waited for her, she arrived a few minutes later, she climbed up and sat next to me.

"Soul, I'm seriously sorry about the way I acted" she said, you're still on that? It's okay! I've forgiven you!

"Makaaa-" I whined "I told you it was fine, anyway, I have something big to tell you"

She smiled sadly "yeah? What is it?"

"I-I-I..." I began but I couldn't finish the sentence. It hurt too much.

"Soul?..." She gripped my hand "come on...just tell me"

"I'm...I...I'm getting married" her grip loosened, she just stared at me. _Uh oh..._

"What?" I looked at her, she had gone pale and her eyes had gone wide.

"I...I just got engaged to someone" she just stared.

"Soul...you're barely eighteen!"

"Maka...I don't have a choice"

She moved along the branch and climbed down.

"Maka!" She ignored me and ran out of the clearing, I followed her.

"Oi, Maka!" She kept running, "Maka!" I grabbed her wrist and she spun around, pain and hurt reflecting in her eyes. Tears threatening to pour down her face.

"What?" She said tearfully

"What is your problem? I should be the one crying! Why is this upsetting you so much?" I practically yelled. "Why are you so upset? Just tell me goddamnit!"

"Really? Do you really want to know?!" She yelled back.

"Well obviously! What do you think I am, stupid!?"

She looked like every word was a punch. I saw it building on her face, the black rage. Rising up. Up. Up.

"You want to know why I'm upset?"

The calm before the storm...

"Yes, Maka. I do.

"I'm upset because..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hurry up please. Because...what?"

She fell silent again.

"Maka?"

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE THE ONE YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH!" Almost instantly Makas hand shot up to shield her mouth.

 _W-what?_

 **Ooooooooooooh! What will happen next? In the next few chapters I will be introducing the other characters! Squeeeeee! So sorry if my story is rushed or too short, review please and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time!**

 **bai bai!**

 **-MehKitty (＞人＜;)**


	6. Chapter 6: New friends and enemies?

**ermagherd! Over 300 views! I just wanna thank you guys so much! I'm sorry this is kinda late but...it's here now. Thank you and enjoy the story!**

* * *

I stood there staring at her. She tried to pull away but I held her wrist tight. Did she really just say that?

"Maka?..."

"What?!" She huffed, glaring. She still looked cute as anything.

"What in the world?!..." I began. She looked worried, I'm pretty sure she was shaking but her reaction was worth it.

"Made you think I would love her?..." I finished and grinned, she glared harder.

"And? Answer my question, Soul!" I felt my heart burst, she felt the same way. It was heaven.

"What question?" I said coolly "you didn't ask me a question"

She shifted her emerald eyes away from me "don't make me say it again..."

"But you didn't ask me a question..." I stared at her with my puppy dog eyes and I saw her face soften.

"Ugh...do you...will you..." She said

"Yes~~~~?"

"Gooutwithme" she mumbled

"Maka, I can't heeeaaar you!" I sang

"Will you go out with me?" She grumbled. I loosened my grip on her wrist and slowly pulled her towards me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped hers around my waist.

"Of course" I replied, she pulled away and started smiling. But...this was a smile I had never seen before. This was the happiest I had ever seen Maka, ever! I gently grabbed her chin and pulled it towards me, for my first ever kiss. Her lips were soft and sweet, they tasted like cherries. After a short while I pulled away. Maka was gazing at me with stars in her eyes, she was breathing heavily.

"W-w-wow!"

* * *

Oh. My. Death. Soul pulled away from our kiss, I was kind of disappointed that he pulled away first. His lips weren't soft but they felt good, I felt the urge to kiss him again. I gave into it. I grabbed his tie and pulled his lips toward mines, it was a rougher kiss this time but I loved every minute. I felt his tongue trace my lower lip slightly, just begging to be let in and of course I allowed it. His tongue entwined with mines, tracing over my teeth and sliding against my tongue, I pushed mines into his mouth and explored it, feeling every crevasse, every pointed shark tooth. It was electrifying. I, Maka Albarn had her first kiss at seventeen, with the guy of her dreams. I pulled away first, and stared into his eyes.

"So...I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend now"

His Crimson eyes sparkled with some unknown happiness that had been sleeping for so long, and I had awoken it.

"Yeah, I guess" he said before pulling me in for another kiss.

* * *

The next day Soul and I were joined at the hand, all our classes were together today so we held hands all the time. At our break times we sat in the cafeteria, while we ate Soul had his arm around my neck, while his fingers lightly traced small circles and patterns into my pale skin. I would lean me head on his shoulder like it was a soft pillow, with him I felt comfortable, he was undoubtably the best person I had ever met. To be truthful...I know this is a little early. Well, a lot early but...at this moment, I can imagine spending the rest of my life with him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. As we sat I thought, _what if he feels the same way? Well. I'll just have to wait._ Our exams are in a few weeks. I can't let my love life get too in the way of my studies. Little did I know, there was a pair of eyes shooting daggers into my back.

Of course, on Wednesdays we have science with Stein and when we walked in the class was quiet. Too quiet.

"Alright class, we're doing a group project in our pairs. Now, Tsubaki since Black Star isn't here you will be paired with Maka and Soul. If Black Star ever gets un-excluded he will join your group as well..."

I watched as a tall, shy black haired girl sat opposite us, fiddling with her pen nervously. Obviously she was like me. Not good around new people.

"Hi! I'm Maka" I held out my hand and she looked up in surprise

"And this is Soul! I think we're going to be good friends!" I said cheerfully, she smiled "Why, t-thank you very much. It's a pleasure to meet you Soul and Maka...also...I'm sorry about the way Black Star acted the other week..."

"Nah, it's cool" Soul said nonchalantly "what's uncool is staying in the past, so let it go okay? I'm sure me and Black Star will get along...well..."

I laughed. Maybe Tsubaki was destined to be my second friend. I hope so. And maybe Black Star isn't that bad...but only time will tell. We all got on so well and I wished the lesson would never end. But eventually it did and Soul ad I bid farewell to Tsubaki and headed to P.E.

The eyes were glaring again.

* * *

 **Ooooooooh spoopy! Well, review please an thank you guys for reading this story. You have no idea how much it means to me and I can't say this enough! Well I'll see you guys next time~ also I'm gonna be working on a shorter story, might be a one-shot? But I'm working on a new story in fairy tail so look out for that in the near future. This won't affect this story's writing or publishing.**

 **bai bai!**

 **-MehKitty (=^ェ^=)**


	7. Chapter 7: How do I deal with this?

_**Bonjour!**_ **Sorry, had a French moment there. Thank you guys for 500 views! I don't know how to deal with that...anyway, enjoy thr next chapter in my story!**

* * *

I wandered back to my house with Soul, kind of scared about what he would think, as always I was full of insecurities. I walked up a few rickety stairs that lead up to a door.

" _Et Voila_! Welcome to my humbleabode"I said, Soul walked into the small kitchen he didn't say anything, I was getting worried he was never this quiet. I shut the door and walked forward and put some plates and cups in a cupboard, Soul was walking around in wonder, taking in every sight.

"I'm sorry it's so messy...and small. We don't have much money, even though Papa and I work...but we're happy living here"

"I love it!"

 _Wait what? Did he just say he loved it?_ "Uh...what?"

"I love it! It's so small and cosy, I would love to live here!" He turned to me, smiling "especially with you, Maka"

I blushed profusely, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"T-thank you, Soul" I said and I kissed him "so, how's The Walking Dead?"

He grinned "sounds perfect" and we spent the rest of the night on the couch watching zombies whilst cuddling. Papa was staying at a friends house so we had the apartment all to ourselves. During one of the episodes I noticed Soul was snoring, head on the arm of the chair, one arm hanging off the couch and one arm around my waist and a line of drool slipping down from his mouth. I lay on his chest and cuddled into him and fell into the best sleep I've had in ages. I love soul so much.

* * *

The next day, I woke up in a strange place...where was I? Oh...wait, this is Makas house. Suddenly the smell of eggs and bacon slapped me in the face, I sat up quickly, my mouth watering.

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" Maka called from the kitchen, fish slice in hand.

"Morning, Maka" she turned around while i stretched and yawned, when I stretched my shirt rose up a bit, revealing my slightly toned stomach. Maka blushed and turned around quickly while I took my seat at the table. Maka pushed the plate of food in front of me and winked,

"Enjoy!~" it was the best meal I'd had ever eaten.

* * *

School was boring, I had no classes with Soul today. However it gave me a chance to catch up on my perfect-student reputation. At lunch Tsubaki came up to me,

"Hey, Maka I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with me and my friends, Souls already there"

Me? Making new friends. Awesome!

"Uh, sure! Thank you!"

She lead me to the back of the lunch hall to a table where a few people were sitting, including Soul.

"Guys, this is Maka my new friend" everyone waved.

She pointed to the black haired one,

"This is Kid" he smiled and waved

"Excuse me, Kid. Why have you got three white stripes on your hair?" I asked. His right eye twitched and his head fell on the table with a loud bang.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

The short blonde girl spoke up "Kids got OCD when it comes to symmetry so you can't mention the stripes in front of him, kayyyyy~ oh, I'm Patty by the way and this is my sister, Liz!"

She pointed to the long haired one.

"Hi everyone!" Soul just kept smiling at me.

* * *

Just then, we heard panting and running as Black Star approached our table, Tsubakis smile disappeared.

"Black Star! You're late!"

He was gasping, "Your God apologises...for his lateness...but he had to watch a fight..."

I tensed up.

"Who was fighting?" I snapped

"I dunno," he shrugged "some pink haired kid and some other random person..."

Hmm...I thought, maybe I should go see this, there was a poor pink haired kid in my class who was constantly taking to himself. I hope he's okay...

"I need to go, I'll se you all later" and I ran off hearing Soul shouting

"Maka! Maka!" But I didn't stop.

* * *

I heard yelling and shouting, and saw the familiar crowd of people. I pushed my way to the front and saw a skinny pink haired kid and some other guy.

"Come on then, weirdo! I'm not done yet!" The other guy shouted. His face was bloody and beaten yet...the pink haired boy had not a scratch on him.

"But I'm beating you...you still want to fight? I-I-I don't know how to deal with this..." He said meekly

"Hmm...what was that, Raganok? You...you want me to k-k-kill h-him?..." He spun round, his pupils dilated. "Hehehe...okay then..."

Then the real fight began. The pink haired boy drop-kicked him to the ground and started to kick and punch him repeatedly until blood started coming it of the other guys mouth.

 _"Crona! Stop! You're killing him!"_

 _"Stop! You psycho!"_

I just had to intervene, I ran out again and grabbed hold of Crona and pushed him to the ground.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!" I screamed. His pupils got bigger, his eyes refocused showing fear.

"I-I-what was I doing?" He said shyly, wrapping his arms around his knees. I bent down to his level and looked in his scared purple eyes.

"You were going to kill him, Crona. Did you know that?" I said evenly. He buried his face into his knees and wept.

"N-n-no...I was almost a murderer! I don't know how to deal with this" he sobbed

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Hey, come on...cheer up. Why did you do that?"

"B-b-because...he made fun o-of me for talking to R-Raganok...and he- he said I don't have any friends...but...that's true I-I guess. I just...w-w-want a f-f-friend"

"Hey..." I started "how about, I become your friend?"

He looked up, eyes watery and nose running.

"R-r-r-really? Raganok! Someone's being nice to me...how-how do I deal with this?"

I wrapped my arms around him and I felt him soften.

"I-I'd love to be friends..."

"Good" I whispered and hugged him tighter, I felt his arms wrap around me uncertainly. Suddenly, someone clapped and then the whole crowd started clapping.

 _"Maka's done it again!"_

 _"Wow, she made the psycho calm! She must be a wizard or something"_

 _"Maka's amazing!"_ And for the first time, I felt like I belonged. I pulled Crona up off of the ground and went over to help the other guy.

"Wow, thanks *cough* Maka"

"No problem" I said, I felt a hand on my shoulder and realised it was Soul.

"That's my girl" he said and kissed me on the cheek,

"Come on, let's get them to the school nurse" and we all walked inside.

* * *

 _The eyes was the only one that didn't clap. They just stood there, hating._

 _"Well" they thought "I think Maka needs another note"_

 _And just like that, they were gone._

* * *

So, did you guys enjoy the chapter? A reviewer wanted Crona introduced into the story so I added him. Anyway, review please! And I'll see you guys next time! Thank you!

Bai Bai!

-MehKitty *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*


	8. Chapter 8: I'll never let you go, okay?

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but I did post my other story so I hope that made up for it, as I said in that last story, I've had a bit of writers block. I know what I want to happen in the story I just don't know how to make it happen, do you get what I mean? don't worry, I'll still post and the story will be finished at somepoint. This isn't the end. Anyway, I spent a whole load of time this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. See you guys later!**

* * *

The notes came more and more regularly. Almost every hour but I didn't have the heart to tell Soul. Each letter made me more and more paranoid until the point I felt physically ill.

 _Hey, saw you with my future husband today. You'd better fucking get out of the way. Soul belongs to me! And the only way to get him...is to get rid...of...you. Well, isn't this a strange turn of events xx_

The next day, I though it was over...

 _Well. I haven't gotten rid of you yet. I'm biding my time, playing with you. Watching you sweat with each and every letter I'm sending you. Soul looked so handsome yesterday, didn't he. Too bad you won't be around to see how gorgeous he'll be in the future. Bye bye xx_

That night, after I kissed Soul goodbye, I walked home and felt someone following me...but nothing happened. I reached home safe and well...

 _I was planning on disposing of you last night but...you were with Soul. I couldn't do that to him, he doesn't deserve to see your dead face. Your lifeless eyes. Glazed over with blood. A dozen knives sticking out of your chest. He wouldn't want to see that...I, on the other hand...can't. Fucking. Wait. I'm counting down...xx_

Later that day I received...

 _Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock xx_

Each word made me sick. I dialled Tsubakis number on my phone, I desperately needed to call her.

"Huh? Hello?"

"Hey Tsubaki"

"Oh hi, Maka! Are you okay? You sound really worried"

"Actually, I need to talk to you badly...can I meet you in the gym after school?"

"Yeah, sure I'll see you then. Bye!"

And with that, she hung up.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day with Soul, helping him study for his exams then after school I told him I couldn't walk home with him and I'd text him tonight, we bid farewell with a long kiss. I headed to the gym and waited but Tsubaki never showed up. I was just about to head when someone came up behind me and pushed me to a wall.

"Trying to take my Soul, are you?" Jacqueline. She out her hand to my throat and held it there. I was frozen in fear, I was static.

"Tick...tick...tick...tick.. ...oops...the clocks run out...bye bye. Maka."

She pushed me against the wall and lifted me up, blocking the route to my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I was dying. I started thrashing out but that only made it worse, she tightened her grip. The world was going blurry...I...I was losing consciousness. I would die alone, I would be found too late...this was it...

* * *

I was walking home and I met a kind of annoyed Tsubaki,

"Yo! What's up?" I said

"Ugh...Maka said she needed to meet me then she pulled out at the last minute." She passed me a note "here read for yourself."

Dear Tsubaki,

Sorry I cant meet you at the gym. I've got homework to do and stuff haha. Anyway ill see you laters.

Maka

"No" I said "this isn't Makas letter, notice how they've got apostrophes missing from 'can't' and 'I'll' also this isn't her handwriting, it's too pointed, Makas wires in cursive" something's wrong, very wrong.

"But...what?" Tsubaki said

"Look, I'll see if she's there and I'll let you know" and I turned and ran to the school.

* * *

She dropped me to the floor and started kicking my stomach, knocking the air from it still. I coughed up blood on the floor of the gym. And she laughed. She sat on top of me and started clawing at my face, she stuck cloth in my mouth so I couldn't scream.

"Mmmmf MMMF!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks. She stood up and started stomping on my arm. Breaking it. The pain was unbearable, stop stop stop stop stop stop! Then when my arm was successfully broken she lifted me to the wall and started strangling me again. She brought out a knife and sliced my bare legs with it, making me cry harder. She carefully brought the blade to my stomach and push it it. I felt it go inside of me, the pain was unbearable. I couldn't hold on. I was Rapunzel, gripping onto the window of her tower for dear life while the mother stamped on her fingers to make her let go. As her fingers were stomped on harder and harder, Rapunzel wished for her prince to appear, to catch her as she fell or to kill the mother and pull her into his arms. He did neither, he didn't come.

"This is for Soul" she said, squeezing harder and harder. I couldn't breathe. The doors to the gym swung open but the world went black...

* * *

I ran to the gym and smashed open the doors. I saw Maka. Limp, hanging in midair only being held up by someone's arm. I ran over and shoved them over. It was Jaqueline.

"Soul-kun! What are you doing?" She said sweetly, I slapped her and she screamed and ran out of the gym. I didn't care though, she would get her punishment, the only thing concerning me was Maka. I ran over to her and cradled her in my arms while I called an ambulance. Her pulse was so weak it was like a ghost. A few minutes later and the ambulance and police arrived and took her away from me... Leaving me in a pool of Makas blood in the middle of the gym.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. The machine went on and on. Never ending. I sat in a white chair next to Makas bed, her father came in but within half an hour he was kicked out for waking up and disturbing patients with his blubbering. Makas arm was in a cast, she has cuts all over her face and she was only just getting used to breathing again. I held her non-broken hand, wishing, begging, pleading with the fates to let Maka live but...only time would tell if they answered my plea.

I was so tired, I hadn't slept a bit in case Maka woke up suddenly. Then something moved. Her hand clasped onto mines harder as her eyes slowly fluttered open, her eyes were dull and slight lifeless but she was here, she was awake, she was okay, I was okay.

"S-Soul?...a-a-are you o-okay?"

She so stupid, she nearly dies and she asks if I'm okay! All I did was wrap my arms around her tight.

"S-S-Soul?...did-did she take you from me?"

I sat up, Maka was nearly crying.

"What?!"

"Di- did Jacqueline t-t-take you from me?"

She didn't look into my eyes, did she actually think this?!

"Maka! You're super smart! How could you be so stupid as to think I would choose her over you, you're an idiot but your my idiot girlfriend and I'll never let you go, ever. Okay?"

More tears were running down her cheeks as I kissed her.

* * *

He would never leave me. He was right, I was stupid to think he would. Rapunzel fell, she fell down and down and down. She wasn't sure where she was falling to, but she was sure it was to her death. But the prince had been there all along, he caught her at the bottom of the tower and held her close.

 _"I'll never let you go, ever. Okay?"_

 _"Okay, remember, you'll always be mines as well"_

 _"Thank you"_

* * *

I held Maka,

"Okay, remember you'll always be mines as well"

"Thank you" I replied, hugging her tighter and tighter. I loved her too much to let her fall and I hoped she knew that.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked that! I've got something else I'm gonna include but that's for later chapters, well review please and I hope you enjoyed this chapter,**

 **bai bai!**

 **-MehKitty !?(･_･;?**


	9. Chapter 9: The nightmares

**Woah! Look at me posting a chapter early. So, I've kinda got over my writers block. Ish. Thank you guys for the support I've had for this story. If I didn't get the support I have now, I probably would never have continued this story. So thank you again! So, I'm writing this story and I'm including small things from the anime into it, so I decided to include Maka going a little bit insane in this chapter, it was quite fun to write! Anyway, see you guys!**

* * *

After a few days, Maka came home and after a few weeks of sleepless nights and terror-filled days, Maka came back to school. She was a wreck. She had dark circles under her dull eyes, her hair was straw-like and she was shaking like a leaf. I hated to see her like this. When she was around people she didn't know she would grip my hand, her eyes wide in fear. This reaction was to be expected, she had nearly been murdered. Jacqueline had been found two blocks away, in a dark alley. Crying and laughing like a manic, she was now in a psychiatric hospital. There was a trial in a few months that would get Jacqueline locked away for good. But how would Maka get through it? She had to testify! She barely talked to me anymore...

She hardly ever left the house so I didn't see her much on the weekends or after school, so I decided to pay her a visit. I knocked and when no one answered I pushed the door slightly, it was open...I walked in slowly, trying not to make any sound.

"Maka?" I called, a small girl jumped out in front of me, eyes crazy, knife in hand, ready to stab. I leapt back and fell over my own feet, staring up at her in fear. This wasn't Maka. She dropped the knife at her feet and collapsed into a sobbing heap.

"I-I-I guess the no s-s-sleep and n-nightmares are finally g-g-g-getting to me, h-h-huh?" She sobbed and stuttered, she was a wreck. I wondered how she managed to get out of the house every morning. I sat up and went over to her, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Maka, it's okay. Come on, don't cry...please?"

She started heaving with every sniffle and sob.

"Soul!~" she wailed "w-w-why am I like this?" She lifted up her shaking hands "why am I acting this way, Soul?"

I lifted her up bridal-style and sat down on the couch, I brought her onto my lap and played with her hair,

"Because you went through a terrible ordeal, Maka. But this isn't the end! You've got a person to marry, kids to have, friends to make, kisses to have! Maka, you've got your whole life in front of you, you just need to take the time to get over this and you'll be fine, I'll help you through this. I promise"

She looked up at me, her jade eyes once again, shimmering with a small hint of hope,

"Y-y-you promise you'll a-a-always b-be with me?"

I stared down at her and held her head to my chest,

"I promise, okay? I'll always be there"

We sat in silence for a while,

"Hey, Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"You...mentioned before...I've a p-person to marry" I gulped

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well...um...Soul? Who would you want to marry?"

I sighed, "in all honesty Maka, you..."

She was quiet, I feared the worst considering the state she was in.

"Good."

"Huh?"

"I said 'good' are you deaf now, idiot? I k-k-kinda want to marry you too..."

I lifted her head up so her jade eyes locked with my scarlet ones.

"Maka, I also promise you that the minute we're both twenty, I'll propose to you, deal?"

She pouted "I don't know if I can wait two years...but I guess it'll be worth it!" I gently pulled her into another kiss,

"One more thing Soul?"

"Yeah?"

She pulled away and blushed, "will you stay over tonight? I-I-I'm dreading it, I can't face those dreams again, Soul. Papa will be out all night and I'll be all alone, please?"

"Of course, anything for you, just let me nip home and grab some stuff. Stay here until I get back okay? I won't be long"

She sniffled a bit "okay, Soul. Hurry back" and it was with a goodbye kiss I left.

* * *

I arrived at my house, and walked up to my room and packed a small bag, with pyjamas, spare clothes and a few DVDs. I heard my parents arguing just as I left. I heard a slap. Of skin meeting skin in a fraction of a second. It must have hurt. A lot. Someone yelped out in pain and I heard a thud. I was terrified. So I didn't stick around to find out who had slapped whom. I just needed to get out of there before I made anything worse.

* * *

I sat quietly on the couch, fidgeting. Wondering where Soul was. The front door opened and I fought my sudden urge to go find the nearest sharp object and point it at the persons throat. It took all my power to stay, sitting on the couch, silent. It was Soul, he had a small bag with him. I ran over to him and threw myself into his embrace.

"See, I told you I wouldn't be long" he said softly, hugging me securely.

"I know, I know, but...I missed you, I was starting to get nervous again..." He pulled me closer to him. His chest was warm and comforting, he was like a forcefield, I knew I couldn't get hurt as long as I was close to him, I also knew I would never hurt him for as long as I lived.

"right!" He said cheerfully, "I'd better make tea!" I looked at him, surprised.

"I can cook, if you want?" He smiled and laughed

"Maka, you shouldn't be cooking in the state you're in, go watch some anime or something and I'll call you when it's done, okay?" I pulled away from him and gave him a quick kiss,

"Okay, just don't burn my apartment down" he crossed his arms and pouted.

"I can cook you know, and I'm pretty good at it"

"I never said you couldn't, I just told you not to burn down my apartment. But before I say you _can_ , I need proof"

He smirked at me and went to the kitchen, pulling out different pots and pans and setting them down on the counter so I decided to go to the living room and read manga. After reading about ten black butlers I heard Soul call on me.

Sitting on the table was a steaming plate of spaghetti, I sat down and took a fork in my hand.

"Well? Try some, then tell me how good it is" I tried some. It was incredible! The pasta had been cooked to perfection, there was some kind of strange sauce on it but it made it taste even better.

"Woah! Soul!" I mumbled during mouthfuls of food "this is amazing!" Soul smiled as I chugged then rest of it down.

Maka loved my food, after she had finished she leant back in her chair and sighed.

"So?..." She smirked

"Like I said, that was amazing!" I hugged her,

"Ah, I'm glad" suddenly the door went and Maka tensed up. I held her tighter, and whispered,

"Hey, listen, we'll make this a thing. If the door goes and you're too scared to answer it, sit on the couch until either me or your papa answers it. Okay?" She nodded and went over and sat on the small couch. I answered the door, Tsubaki and everyone was there.

"Hey, we came to see Maka, is she okay?" I nodded,

"You guys can come in, she's on the couch" Tsubaki slowly went over to her and hugged her, Maka instantly softened. Black Star, Liz and Patty all entered afterward,

"Hey, Star? Where's Kid?"

He turned to me "oh, he's getting Crona over here, he may be a while. You know what Cronas like" I smiled "Did you put your godly duties on hold just to see Maka?" He smirked,

"Heh, no. A God is always at work but one of my godly duties was to see Maka, so I came"

* * *

We all sat on the couch talking, Kid and Crona appeared after a while.

"I-I-I'm in a g-girls house, I d-don't know how to d-deal with this"

"Maka w-was attacked? I don't k-know h-how to deal with this" but everyone just smiled, we all know what it felt like to be all alone with no friends, to be nervous all the time, so we welcomed Crona into our group of friends. At about eleven o'clock everyone went home, except Soul. We had eaten, watched a movie and now I was shattered,

"Soul? I'm going to bed, you can sleep in papas room, just don't look at anything...unless you want to be mentally disturbed." I chuckled.

"Okay, Maka." He kissed me on the nose "have a good sleep" and I went into my room and closed the door, and dreams took over me.

* * *

Jacqueline was there, holding my neck, gripping it. I couldn't breathe. Then Soul came in.

'Soul!' I called 'save me!' But he didn't. He wrapped his arms around Jacqueline's waist and kissed her, passionately. She pulled away and started stabbing me, over, and over, and over, and over, until my abdomen was full of wounds. She pressed her face to mines, it started distorting itself, until the background was black and only a twisted, hideous face was in front of mines. The face opened its mouth, it's razor sharp teeth came for my face, I felt so scared. I screamed.

 _"Maka!" "Maka!" "Maka!"_

* * *

I heard Maka screaming. I ran through to her room, she was thrashing around, limbs flying everywhere, she was crying, yet she was asleep.

"Maka! Maka! Maka!" I shouted, I gripped her shoulders and shook her lightly and eventually, her eyes opened slowly, full of pain and fear. She sat up and pulled me towards her quickly, she started sobbing into my shirt. I hushed her, I calmed her down, I played with her hair while she cried. And then I was sure she fell asleep, she became limp in my arms and I gently laid her down, she grabbed my shirt.

"Stay, please?" She whispered. So I climbed in next to her and draped my arm over her thin waist, she pushed herself closer to me, her back against my chest. I tightened my grip on her. She didn't wake up once that night, and I had the best sleep I've ever had.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? Was it all too rushed? Was there not enough detail? Let me know please! I may or may not post another chapter today, it depends if I get it done and think it's good enough. Anyway! Thank you for reading and I'll see you soon, review please! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Bai Bai!**

 **-MehKitty (・ω・)ノ**


	10. Chapter 10: I'm choosing my own fate

**Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod! We're nearly at the big finale I'm planning! Im writing the next chapter like, right now! Im desperate to get it out, arghhh! I might be able to tonight but if not tomorrow will have to do, I'm super excited to see if you guys like it! Oh well, enjoy~~**

* * *

A few months later and I was good. I had testified against Jacqueline with the help of Soul, despite still being terrified of her. Soul had been with me through my worst days, where I couldn't get out of bed, where I wouldn't eat, where I would get mad at everything he said. He still stayed. I got closer and closer to Tsubaki and all of her friends, we had great times. I finally told Papa I had a boyfriend and after crying for three days, threatening messages and a weird confrontation, he finally got over it. I had totally forgot that he was engaged.

* * *

I was glad Maka was okay, the light was back in her bright green eyes, her hair had volume, the dark circles under her eyes had disappeared. She was back to normal. I spent most of my time at Makas house, however one afternoon, my father called me.

"Solomon, it has come to my attention that it is your nineteenth birthday in a few weeks"

He actually remembered my birthday, "yeah, what about it?"

"Well, your...mother and I are throwing a party for you" I groaned,

"A...party?"

"Yes, a party. You will act like a proper gentleman, you will dress in a suit and you will have no say over who comes. Is that clear?"

So basically this 'party' was for him. Basically.

"Okay" and I sulked off in my room.

* * *

I spent the night wracking my brain for an idea for a present for Souls birthday. I decided tomorrow to go to the shopping centre and look for a present that he might like. The shopping centre was so busy! It was unbelievable. I went to a shop and looked for a phone case, then I realised I didn't know what kind of phone he had...I went to a clothes shop and looked for a t-shirt he might want. I decided on one that read, 'Lazy days, Ninja nights' in the front, I went to a baking shop and found a chocolate mould, so I bought it and icing bags. I would make him the best chocolate ever, I was sure he would love it.

I went home that night and wrapped his shirt, I wrote his card and taped it to the present. I melted the chocolate and poured into the mould, I let it cool and wrote,

'To the best boyfriend ever! Love you so much! From Maka xx' I was pretty pleased with it. I would invite him round tomorrow, I would make him the best birthday tea ever and I would give him his presents, it would be great.

Soul came over at about five o'clock, he was wearing a jeans, a tie and a white shirt, not too smart yet not too casual. He looked so amazing in it. I was wearing a long green dress that reached my knees.

"You look-look-wow!" Soul said, trying to speak, I blushed and went over and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"You don't look half bad yourself!" He smirked,

"Why, thank you very much" I lead him to the table and put down his meal, steak and chips.

"Maka! This looks great!" Soul said while drooling slightly. After an amazing meal I gave him his chocolate and his present.

"Maka! You shouldn't have, this is amazing, you're the best girlfriend ever"

I laughed, "I know!" And we ended our dinner with a kiss, we watched movies and just chatted. I lay on the couch, head resting on his chest, his his hand drawing patterns on my waist. I snuggled closer to him, smelling his familiar scent. After the movie ended I turned around on the couch so I was facing his chest, I moved my self up until I could reach his jaw and started kissing it, he kissed me on the forehead as I left small, love-filled kisses all over his jaw line. At about midnight, Soul went home. I waited until he was out of view then I closed the door, I wanted to make sure he left my place safe, I tidied and went to bed.

* * *

A week passed, and finally it was the night of the party. I dreaded this more than anything. The party started at seven. They were all my fathers friends. The music was classical, bleh. I didn't know any of the guests, they were all my fathers business partners. I had expected this. About half an hour later, my father called me over,

"Solomon, this is Miss Elizabeth Cunningham. Your future wife" he pointed to a particularly beautiful woman with blonde hair in curled pigtails, wearing a beautiful ball gown of silk. It was true, she was gorgeous but she had nothing on my Maka. My father pointed to a room.

"Go talk in there, plan your wedding, etcetera" so I held her hand and lead her into the room and we sat at a table.

"So Soul...when should we have the wedding?" she asked. I didn't care.

"I dunno" I said, Elizabeth sighed, but she still smiled.

"Okay, what do you want me to wear?" I answered truthfully

"Whatever the hell you want" I couldn't stop thinking of Maka, I didn't want to marry Elizabeth. She slammed her small fists on the table.

"Listen, Soul. I don't want to do this either, but our parents want us to! So we have to do it!" I regained focus, she...didn't want to marry me?

"You love someone else, don't you?" She played with her fingers, twisting them nervously in the palm of her hand,

"If you don't mind me saying...no, I don't. My heart belongs to another...but my father won't let me marry him" a single tear made its way down her face, I held her hand.

"Listen, I love someone else too. So, before this goes on any longer. We're going to rebel. Tonight, can you help me do that?" She was scared. Petrified. Terrorised.

"O-okay" I held her hand and walked out of the room, for once, I was deciding my own fate.

* * *

 **aah! God, I'm so impatient to get this out! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review please! See you next time!**

 **Bai Bai**

 **-MehKitty (=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)**


	11. Chapter 11: It all ends here

**So, here it is. The long awaited big badoom! I really hope you guys liked this chapter, I spent a whole ton of time on this, also I'd love to hear what story ideas you guys have! At the moment...I'm kinda stuck. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

We stepped out into the party room, hand in hand. The music stopped and everyone stared at us.

"Welcome the newly engaged couple!" My father shouted and everyone cheered, I felt Elizabeth grip my hand.

"No!" I shouted, the cheering faded and my father glared at me,

"What?!" He yelled

"No! I refuse to get married. I'm only just nineteen! Elizabeth is barely seventeen. We love other people, the engagement is off!" I shouted. I lifted Elizabeth's sleeves to reveal her skinny arms, that were covered in bruises.

"Look what Elizabeth's father is doing to her! Elizabeth should not be subjected to this! My name is not Solomon, it's Soul. I am not Solomon Evans. I'm Soul Eater Evans. Elizabeth loves someone else, I love someone else. We refuse to get married. Our parents do not control us!"

Silence filled the room, suffocating us all. My father clenched his fists and shouted,

"Everyone, thank you for attending. The party is over." Everyone, not wanting to anger him more left in a rush. I used this rush to push Elizabeth into another room, I pointed to the window.

"Climb out there and run into the main city, look for a big statue of a skull. From there walk down to the 'Shinigami coffee shop' and turn left, you should see stairs leading to a door, my friend Maka lived there. Ask for help and say Soul sent you, okay?" She nodded determinedly,

"Okay!" I watched her as she climbed out of the window, into the darkness as I walked out to receive my and Elizabeth's fathers wrath.

* * *

I turned off the TV and yawned, the house was practically mines now. Papa had moved to another town just recently for his work, he rented out a small cottage. My Sunday job just paid the rent for this house, I was turning out all of the lights in the house when there was a knock at my door, I answered it. A small girl with pigtails stood there, she was crying and shaking. Her dress was ripped and torn.

"May I help you?"

"A-a-are you Maka?"

"Yes, why?"

"Soul sent me, he said you'd help. He...he might be...he's probably in trouble" my eyes went wide with shock,

"Okay, come in and tell me everything"

* * *

I walked out of the room, the two men were standing there. Waiting.

"Solomon. You are about to get the punishment of a lifetime. John, go get Elizabeth. She'll still be running, you'll catch her" and the other man left. Father pulled something from behind the couch. Mom...he dragged her by her hair into the middle of the carpet, she screamed and I ran to her. He pushed me away, I fell but got back up in a flash and started hitting him. He let go of Mom and grabbed something, a glass bottle, he grabbed my shirt and hit me over the head with it. My whole world went black.

* * *

Elizabeth told me everything that had happened. I felt so bad for her, I comforted her until she had finished.

"So?..." She turned to me

"So what?"

"You haven't finished, right? Souls on his way...isn't he?" She looked down and shook her head,

"No, h-he just told me to run" _oh no._ I stood up,

"Listen, go into my room and choose an outfit that you like, okay? There's food and that in the fridge, the keys are here. You can sleep in the room on the left just lock the doors and windows before hand. I don't know when I'll get back" and I ran.

* * *

My vision came into focus again. Father was standing over mom, sticking glass shards into her back. While laughing. I got up.

"You bastard, leave her alone!" He looked at me,

"Oh, still not dead?" He kicked mom once, twice in the head. Until she passed out. I went to run over to her but I was knocked back by Father. He pinned me down and got vases and bottles and smashed them all on my head, one after the other. He got the shards and stuck them into my limbs. I cried out in pain. He then found a knife and cut lines into my chest and legs and finally pushed the blade into my stomach. Blood filled my mouth but I couldn't spit it out, I began to choke.

"Wes, we're leaving." I couldn't hold on...I...I faded away.

* * *

I ran down the streets, passing numerous cars as I went. The journey seemed to last forever, my legs were aching, my lungs were burning but I had to do it for Soul. I ran to the gate but heard a car so I his myself in a bush. His father and Wes were in the car. I was sure they couldn't see me and when I was double sure they had gone, I ran down the driveway. The door was locked. Well duh! But I couldn't give up, I grabbed a large stone and threw it through the glass in the door I didn't care that it cut me, that it stung, Soul was in danger. I ran into numerous rooms until I found one, I carefully opened the door and to my horror Soul and his another we're lying, unconscious on the floor, surrounded by blood, I screamed again.

 _"911 what's your emergency?"_

 _"Help me, please!"_

 _"Miss, what's happened?"_

 _"I-i don't know! My boyfriend and his mother were both in an accident with the father, I don't know if they're breathing!"_

 _"Miss, please calm down, I'm sending an ambulance and the police right away, what is the address?"_

 _"It's 22 seton park road, Death city. Please hurry! I'm begging you!"_

 _"Miss, I promise you, they'll be there very soon"_

 _"Please...he's done so much for me...he can't leave me"_

* * *

I sat there, cradling his head in my lap, his blood soaked hair was staining my trousers but I didn't care, I carefully checked for a pulse, it was so weak. He coughed slightly and I realised his mouth was full of blood. I gently leant him forward and the blood dripped out of his mouth and down his chin onto the black and white pinstripe suit. I felt his pulse again, it was stronger than last time. The ambulance arrived a few minutes after that, they took Soul and his mom away.

* * *

I sat. Holding a lukewarm hand in mines, unblinking. I hadn't eaten in days, I wasn't hungry. He was so peaceful, so silent, so calm. Yet he could be gone any minute. My emotions raged on inside me, yet I remained stoic. Souls mom had been drifting in and out of consciousness, babbling nonsense when she was awake. I hated the world. For what had happened to me. For what had happened to Soul. For everything, for Mama leaving, for Papas previous behaviour. For everything. I heard laughter, a man and woman, about my age, were walking down the corridor together, holding hands, laughing, giggling, in love. This only made me hate the world more.

Another three days past and the machine still went on. I had given Elizabeth money and told her to keep the clothes and she had left Death City to be with her fiancé, I promised I'd write and after an hour of her apologising, crying and saying how in debt she was she got on the train and left. I still hadn't eaten, my cheek bones were protruding slightly out of my face. I was a mess. I hadn't slept, just in case he woke up and I want there, or he...no, he was staying here. But sleep took over me eventually, I was in complete blackness, I didn't know where I was. I was all alone, cold and wet, my clothes were damp. Eeeew! I tried to move my arms but I couldn't, well, I could but they were very slow, like they were moving through mud or jelly. Gross. Suddenly my hand tingled. It was a weird feeling but...it did. I awoke and my hand was still tingling. It took me a while to realise that was the hand Soul was holding.

I was fully awake now, I just stared at his beautiful sleeping face. He suddenly sat up, eyes wide with fear and face dripping with sweat. I fell off of my chair in shock and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Where's mom? Is she okay, it's my fault"

I looked up at him,

"S-soul?" He looked around, then looked down.

"Maka?" I leapt up and threw my arms around him, sobbing hysterically into his hospital gown. He carefully put his arm around me, holding me tight. I pulled out of his embrace,

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. Understand?" He pulled me to his chest, I felt him since but I knew he didn't care.

"I know, I'm sorry" he kissed the top of my head while I let my tears dissolve into his gown.

"Your moms fine, she's been in and out of consciousness for a while, the doctors say she's just exhausted, she'll be fine" I said, I knew that was all he wanted to hear right now, Soul sighed and relaxed as a plump nurse and a tall, skinny, stern faced one came running over to fuss over the newly awakened patient.

* * *

About a week passed and Soul was finally aloud out of hospital, his mom was only to stay in for a few more days. While I grabbed a few of his things, I noticed he was sitting on the side of his hospital bed, reading the news.

"So, suddenly got an interest in the rest of the world, huh?" I teased. He looked up and smiled sadly,

"I-I'm looking for apartments for me and mom, I refuse, I can't...go back there..." I sat next to him and placed my hand over his.

"Hey, Soul...you've done so much for me and...well, I haven't done much for you at all...so think of this as my way of paying you back!" He turned to me, confused

"Maka, what are you on about? A. You've done tons for me and B. How are you gonna pay me back?" I smiled.

"Soul, you and your mom should come and live in my apartment!"

"Maka...I don't know, I mean...I don't want to be a burden on you..."

I squeezed his hand, "you're not a burden Soul, and it would be my pleasure to have you and your mom living in my apartment!" He smiled and hugged me tight,

"I-I-thank you so much, Maka"

"Anything for my wonderful boyfriend and his mother"

* * *

 **So, did you enjoy it? let me know in the reviews also any story ideas? I'll be willing to try a few of them so, anyway review and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **bai bai!**

 **-MehKitty ∑(ﾟДﾟ)**


	12. Chapter 12: What happened next?

**hi again people! How have you guys been? So, this chapter is the last "chapter" in the story, the rest of the chapters I'll be posting will be Maka x Soul mini story's about their married life, kids, etc...so enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Time passed as time does. Soul, His Mom and Maka were all living together. Then Souls Mom decided to pursue her actual dream of becoming a journalist and moved away to the countryside. And of course, Soul being as he is, kept having recurring nightmares about that night, about his mom. But Maka was always there, she endured the many hits that Souls unconscious limbs threw, even though they bruised horribly. She would gently wake him, she would wipe away the sweat and brush away the tears. She would get him a glass of water and sit on the bed with him and make him tell her all about it, she knew he would feel better afterward. After the nightmare had been told in great detail, Maka would climb in next to Soul, she would move herself up so his head was resting in the space between her chest and her chin. Maka would cuddle him and play with his soft, snowy hair until she heard his soft snores. Then she would fall asleep as well.

He would wake up, the small blonde entwined in his arms. He would remember the nightmares and the way she had comforted him. He would grip her tight and never let her go. If she didn't wake up in at least half an hour, he would gently shake her shoulders and kiss her until she had fully awoken. School had ended. They had taken their exams and had their prom. Maka was now in college, she was going to become a science professor. Soul had done very well, thanks to Makas tutoring, and he was at college studying music further. He did love his piano after all. His Father and Brother never contacted him or his mother. But that didn't bother them, they just wanted to leave it all behind.

* * *

On this particular day, Soul woke up and remembered. It was Makas twentieth birthday. Crap. Soul quietly got up and got dressed. He left a quick note and headed to the shops. The town was quiet for a Saturday morning, but he arrived at the shop he was desperate to find. The jewellers. After searching for hours and hours for the perfect ring, Soul found one. He could picture Maka wearing it. And she looked beautiful. Soul paid for it and headed home, but before that he got a dozen blue roses that were Makas favourite. Soul arrived back at the apartment but there was no sign of Maka, he placed the box and roses on the kitchen table

"Maka?" He called out but only silence answered him, until he heard little, silent cries. He carefully walked into the bedroom to find Maka sitting on the bed, face buried in her knees. In her hand, a postcard.

"Maka? What's wrong?" Soul said as he placed his arm around her shoulder. All Maka did was lift up the postcard so he could read it,

 _"Dearest Maka,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't written in so long. But I've got great news. I'm married! To a wonderful man I met in Italy! He's a whole lot nicer than your father, my other news is you're going to be a big sister! Richard and I are so happy together. I hope you'll write back to me soon, I've left the address,_

 _Love, Mama"_

"Maka, I'm so sorry..." Soul held her tighter. Maka sobbed into his warm jumper, his scent comforting to her.

"She didn't even ask how I was..." Maka said between sobs. Soul stroked her hair slowly,

"She didn't even know it was my birthday" she wailed out. Soul lifted her chin up so her bleary green eyes locked onto his,

"Wait here" he returned a minute later,

"I've run you a bath, tell me when you're almost done so I can start making you a birthday lunch, okay?" Maka sniffled and stood up, she went over and hugged him, her tiny frame shaking slightly. After Makas bath, she got dried and changed and walked out into the kitchen. A giant pancake sat on a plate, it was covered in chocolate and strawberries. In a small vase there were blue roses, her favourite. Maka sat down, amazed at the length Soul went to. He appeared behind her,

"So, what do you think?"

"Soul, this is amazing!" Soul smirked and reached behind him,

"Sorry, Maka. I couldn't get you much, I've got a promise to keep" Maka stared in awe as Soul knelt down and pulled out a blue velvet box, and opened it. Revealing a stunning ring.

"Maka Albarn, two years ago I promised you that the minute we were both twenty, I'd marry you. So, will you be my wife?" Maka clasped her hands to her mouth, more tears streaming down her face.

"You...you remembered?!" She said,

"Of course I did, idiot! Now, is that a yes or a no?" Maka sighed,

"You're an idiot, you know that? Of course it's a yes!" Maka and Soul embraced, breathing each other in. In that small apartment they called home, where they would live the rest of their lives together. Both were finally happy, together. Forever and ever.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? Review and let me know! I don't have any inspiration for any stories at the moment, I have one story line in mind but it might take a while to write...but oh well! I'll see you guys next time!**

 **bai bai!**

 **-MehKitty （＾ν＾）**


End file.
